


瘾和欲

by Evan_esce



Category: Evan_esce
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evan_esce/pseuds/Evan_esce
Kudos: 4





	瘾和欲

A  
男人站在路灯下抽烟，吞吐之间，烟雾使得本就模糊在昏暗的灯光下的脸更为暧昧难言。尤其是单薄的两片唇瓣微张着，唇边弧度致命的勾人。  
这是李东海第一次见李赫宰，就这么隔着一条街望着。  
重重狙击李东海心脏的是对方的鞋。  
防爆靴，通体黑色无装饰无花纹，皮质厚重，表面若有似无泛出光泽，一寸寸隐着爆发力潜伏无穷野性。  
靴帮到小腿根，系带绑得很紧，却恰到好处勾勒出腿部的曲线，但男人微微屈起的腿绷着，看似轻描淡写，却无形释放出威压。  
李东海脑子已经混乱一片，他想起偷偷把自己锁在房间时，手机屏幕上一张张靴子照片激起了他的欲望，沿着肌肤慢慢侵蚀进心脏，直达内心的信号敲动发麻的头皮，叫嚣着要他屈服。  
于是对着屏幕自渎，李东海难堪地闭上眼睛，幻想有靴子踩在身上，鞋底接触皮肤而变得清晰无比的纹路像热油般，浇过的地方都滚烫起来，滋滋作响着，催促着李东海加快手上的动作。  
当冰冷的皮革碰到他的脖颈时，他侧过脸亲吻靴头，虔诚地射了。  
是在等朋友吧，李东海低声念叨着，只顾看男人，刚买的热牛奶都凉了。

B  
李赫宰早已发现了有人在看自己，但不做声，默默承受对方的凝视。  
有人靠近男人，穿着露脐装，脸上是夸张的妆容。  
“帅哥，睡吗？”MB扭动着水蛇般的腰，媚眼如丝，“不收你钱，免费打一炮，怎么样。”  
李赫宰慵懒抬眼，拿下叼着的烟，打量了一会儿对方，突然笑了，“我不跟鸭子睡。”  
MB不放弃，胡搅蛮缠，笑得风情万种，“不收钱我就不是鸭子。”  
“我有对象了，滚。”李赫宰嘴角邪笑，直直看向对面的少年。  
“有对象了还隔着马路看，神经病啊操。”MB骂骂咧咧地走开了，临走时狠狠瞪了少年一眼。  
李赫宰深吸了口烟，随手把烟扔在地上，伸脚碾灭烟头。  
那是一双水光潋滟的眼眸，如一汪清澈的泉水，不含一丝杂质。  
少年模样，白T黑裤，头发温顺地耷拉着，手里拿着一杯牛奶，就这样看着他。  
露出的脖颈细腻洁白，脆弱而不堪一折。  
操，李赫宰低声骂了一句，一步步走向少年。  
目光一旦相遇，就再也分不开，两人的眼神互相追逐着，紧紧缠在一起。  
“跟我走吗？”李赫宰感觉自己的声音有些沙哑，烟抽多了。  
少年明显有些犹豫，眼里盈出泪，楚楚动人。  
但李赫宰不知道的是，少年的泪是激动的泪，是生理性的刺激。  
“去你家？”少年声音闷闷的，颤抖着，他的心在不停向下坠。  
李赫宰接过少年手中的牛奶，也接住了少年的心。

C  
男人慢条斯理碾灭了烟头，李东海感觉是在碾压自己，气血上涌，眼红了。  
接着男人走向了自己，像救世主般来救赎他了。  
他溢出了泪，是激动的，不受控制的。  
李赫宰家就在附近，俩人一进屋就急迫纠缠起来。  
李东海环住李赫宰的脖子，渴切地找寻李赫宰的嘴唇，用力地吻上去，像在沙漠中走了很久渴求清水的旅人，用尽所有力气。  
李赫宰不紧不慢，舌头轻舔少年嘴唇，灵活地和少年交缠，色情地搜刮口腔里的每一寸粘膜，直吻得李东海合不上嘴，喘不过气。  
有津液自唇边流下，沾湿了李东海的白衬衫。  
李赫宰去解少年的裤子，畅通无阻地握住了他的阴茎，体毛稀疏，颜色也很漂亮，此时已经硬了起来，龟头渗出些液体，亮晶晶的格外诱人。  
男人掌心粗糙，李东海浑身过了电般战栗着，男人还不肯放过他的唇，不知疲惫地吻着，少年发出呜呜声。  
李赫宰手上撸动，逗弄着少年的顶端。  
“爽吗？”男人衣着完整，凑在他耳边，嗓音低沉性感。  
李东海裤子早被脱掉，眼角被吻出点点泪花，当下只觉羞耻难忍。  
见少年不答，李赫宰坏心地松开了手，只是缓缓吻着，边吻边看少年的反应。  
李东海觉得下身一阵空虚，脑子已经不清晰了，松开环住男人的手，想要自慰。  
李赫宰看穿他的想法，先他一步握住，迅速撸动起来，刺激得少年发出一声声喟叹。  
越来越快，少年快承受不住，他绷起身子，掐住男人的臂膀，射了。  
“去床上。”李赫宰不容置喙地抱起少年，往卧室走去。  
“我来给你脱。”李东海出声制止欲脱衣服的男人。  
先是上衣，再到下头。  
近乎虔诚的，李东海跪在男人面前，用手轻拭尘土，随后闭上那双摄人心魄的眼，一寸寸吻着男人的靴子。  
李赫宰没有动作，只是静静看着少年，心里涌起的并非怪异，而是一潮高过一潮的情欲。  
想要看他哭着求饶，想要他永远臣服自己。  
少年睁开眼，眼里化不开的着迷，浓浓的色欲。  
李赫宰自己解开皮带，隐在内裤里的东西蓄势待发，随手一捞阴茎弹出，饱满挺拔，青筋缠绕，样子有些狰狞。  
一把抓过少年的头发，“帮我。”  
李东海没有经验，吐出猩红的舌头，细细舔着柱身，舔得水淋淋的，游走的舌头让李赫宰起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“含住。”李赫宰按住少年的头，逼他含住下体，温暖的口腔包裹的瞬间，少年觉得在嘴里的物件又大了几分。  
小心翼翼地收起牙齿，李东海感觉快含不住，男人的东西太大了，吞吐了几下，腮帮子就有些酸了。  
李赫宰烧红了眼，太阳穴直跳。  
他屈起腿，去蹭少年的下边，有一下没一下地蹭着，突然坏心地踩住。  
李东海狠狠抽搐了一下，男人靴底的花纹被极尽色情地描绘出来，深深烙印在他身上。  
上头出不了声，下身又被控制着，李东海陷入了真实的水深火热中，脑子一片空白，只觉万分空虚。  
少年口技太差，李赫宰不耐烦了，加重了脚上的动作，恶意地碾着，像他刚才碾灭烟头般，缓慢有力，优雅傲慢。  
李东海吐出男人的物件，大口大口吸着气，下身带来的一波波震颤使得他无法集中精力，连呼吸都急促起来。  
男人怜悯而疼惜地看着他，李东海身下的东西被粗糙的靴底摩擦得红亮，柱头不断冒出淫液。  
跟随男人的动作，少年合上眼，再一次射了。性器很快软下去，但余韵很久，李东海靠在床边久久回不过神。  
“到我了。”李赫宰轻笑出声，把少年抱到床上，很快脱完衣服，伏在他身上。  
李东海是刚洗完澡出门买牛奶的，身上还带着沐浴露的清香，甜甜的，虽然李赫宰不喜欢甜腻的味道，但此刻他倒也觉得十分享受。  
从眼睛到鼻子再到嘴唇，李赫宰一步步吻下去，温柔缱绻的，令人坠入天堂。  
少年清亮的眸子就这样对上李赫宰，李赫宰眼带笑意，眼角有浅浅的细纹，冲淡了他身上淡漠的气质。  
从床头柜里摸出润滑液和安全套。  
李赫宰手探下少年后臀，有润滑液的作用，一根手指很容易就进入，随后是两根。  
胀的慌，未经开垦的部位酸痛起来，李东海没出声，还算能忍受。  
男人并起两指开始抽插，火热紧致的甬道令他恨不得马上插进去，但转念又舍不得少年受痛。  
感觉少年能接受了，李赫宰抽出手戴上安全套，顶上入口处。  
李东海咽了口唾沫，他还未经人事，刹那间有点抵抗。  
男人似看出了他的想法，凑上身轻轻啄着他的唇，一手抚着他的头发，一手扶着棍捅了进去。  
才进了个头就很不容易了，李东海浑身僵硬。  
“宝贝放松。”李赫宰也很不好受，被箍着动弹不得。  
李东海深呼吸，环抱住男人，主动去吻对方。  
趁少年松弛下来，李赫宰一举进入，深深埋在少年体内，太过炙热柔软，李赫宰喟叹了一声，开始动起来。  
因为前戏做的够充足，虽然开头有点难受，但李东海很快适应了男人的侵入，呻吟起来。  
李赫宰狠狠撞击了里面，少年突然紧张起来，大声叫了出来，扣在他身上的手也用了劲。  
男人无声笑了，是这里。  
九浅一深，每次将要狠狠碾压敏感点时，李赫宰总避开，如隔靴搔痒般折磨少年。  
“操我，”李东海染上了情欲的眼异常魅惑，“用力。”  
李赫宰见不得这双眼，彻底失去了理智，狠狠操弄起来，每一下都带着十足的力道，连带着想把阴囊一起送进少年紧致的身体里。  
精准地擦过敏感点，李赫宰不管不顾地征伐着，少年就是他的领地，他永远的臣服者。  
最后，两人一起到达高潮，叠在一起喘着气。  
“419吗？”少年的刘海打湿了，一绺一绺贴在额头上。  
“我想要更远更长。”李赫宰略一思索。  
李东海满足地笑了，“好的，我的上帝。”  
夜还长，路也还长。


End file.
